Potterhead
by thecivilunrest
Summary: "On what planet is Harry Potter romantic?" Victor/Molly


**Fandom: **Runaways/Marvel

**Story Title: **"Potterhead"

**Summary: ** "On what planet is _Harry Potter _romantic?"

**Character/Relationship(s): **Molly Hayes/Victor Mancha, Chase Stein/Gert Yorkes

**Rating: **K+

**Warnings: **None.

**Story Word Count: **1300+

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything.

**Notes: **Because if you want something done right, you have to do it yourself. Also blame Mori. I don't even know anymore. Cross posting this because I don't want anyone on any site to be deprived the way I was.

_Potterhead_

When Molly found out that he had never watched a _Harry Potter _movie in his life, nor touched one of the books she was absolutely horrified.

"You _what_?"

Victor shrugged. "I've never seen a _Harry Potter _movie before. Never really felt the need to."

"Why not?" Molly's jaw hadn't gotten up off the floor since he admitted this.

"My mom thought that it was satanic or something, I don't know. It's not a big deal," he added quickly at the end, when Molly looked like she was about to spontaneously combust. He didn't get what the big deal was. Emma Watson wasn't even that hot.

"They're not satanic at all, I swear! They go to school in this giant magical castle, and they play with balls on broomsticks and in every movie they celebrate Christmas. I'm pretty sure Satan doesn't allow Christmas. That's why he's Satan."

"Hey, _I _never said they were satanic, that's just what my mom thought."

"Well, you need to watch them," Molly said, her tone telling him that even if he had been thinking about arguing with her that he could. "You can come over and watch them tomorrow. Your life really isn't complete without them. Those movies were my _childhood_."

"Molly, your childhood was running around and kicking bad guy ass, falling asleep after you punched someone and living underground with a dinosaur," he pointed out.

"Well, they helped _form the person I've become_. And you're coming to watch them at my place. You haven't _lived_."

.

He didn't even have to knock on the door before it was opened. "Hey Victor!" Molly said with a smile, her pink good luck hat on her head. "You _totally _need to get a tour of the apartment first." She grabbed his hand.

The apartment wasn't very big, or even particularly nice, but Molly's grin made it seem like the Taj Mahal. "This is the living room. We'll be watching all of the Harry Potter movies here today."

_All _of them? Weren't there like nine? Victor hadn't been planning on that, and he was about to tell Molly but she continued, "It's also my bedroom. I think it's better if Chase and Gert get the privacy, because I _totally _ don't want them to have sex where I'm supposed to be eating."

"I'll bet."

Their place was cramped, but full of interesting things that were obviously a clash of everyone that lived there. There were knickknacks and books and, in the hallway, a long line of black and white female nudes that were obviously Chase's idea.

There were cracks over the bathroom door, but when Molly saw him looking at them she just waved them off. "I was... a bit upset that day. But it's no biggie. Chase says the super won't even notice."

"This place is really great."

"Thanks! I'm so happy they let me crash here, I don't know what else I'd do otherwise."

Molly led him to the living room, where a stack of _Harry Potter _books and movies was sitting on the storage bin that doubled as a coffee table that he hadn't noticed before."Now Victor, we're about to start on a very important part of your journey as a person. It will change your life."

He doubted it. But whatever made Molly happy, he supposed. He liked seeing her smile, the way that she did it without caring what anyone thought. She'd really grown up and become her own person—become an adult, of all things—and it completely showed.

"I haven't read the books yet, which Gert says is a crime against humanity, but they're really long. I'm going to someday, though. When I have time."

"They look like they're almost a thousand pages long. Good luck with that."

She crossed her arms over her chest. "I can do it."

"You don't even like to read!"

Molly looked like she was going to say something else, but instead grabbed the remote and pressed play. "Trust me, you'd want to like to read to once you see these movies."

They were about half-way through the second movie (Victor had to admit...he liked them. They weren't bad. At all. He didn't love them, though he thought that the castle was cool and the magic was cool even though the effects weren't the greatest since the first movies were pretty old. Quidditch was awesome, though.) when the door opened and Chase and Gert walked in, hand in hand.

"Victor, my man!" Chase started. "You here to fix the toaster? I mean, you put it on the one and you get a lump of ash and you put it on the last setting and you need the fire department's help. So it'd be nice if you. You know. Fixed it and all that."

"I can't fix things like that. I don't know anything about toasters."

"He's not here to fix the toaster," Gert finally cut in.

"Oh." Chase frowned. "Oh. _Oh_. I get it." He grinned, and gave them a thumbs up. In the background Gert put her hand to her face. "Nice one, Molly. _Harry Potter, _huh? Very romantic."

"Chase," Gert interrupted just as Victor felt a weight land in the pit of his stomach. "I forgot something in the car. Do you want to help me look for it?"

"Nah, I'm good." He made a show of sitting down on the couch.

"Do you want to make-out with me in the car or not?" Gert asked again.

"Why didn't you just say so the first time? Of _course." _He winked at Molly and Victor. "Have fun."

Gert rolled her eyes as she led him away. "On what planet is _Harry Potter _romantic?" Victor heard her say as they closed the door.

There was an awkward silence rolling around the room before finally Molly said, "Look! They're playing Quidditch!"

"What was that all about?" Victor finally asked. Normally he wouldn't have bothered but... he had to know. The whole thing was very fishy.

"I don't know what you mean," she replied, but she didn't look at him.

"Well they were making a really big deal out of this," he said, gesturing between the two of them.

Finally, Molly sighed. "They know how I feel about you, okay? There." She crossed her arms over her chest again and looked away.

"And that is...?"

He knew he was pressing, hard, but he wanted her to say it. To hear the words out loud would be nice. They'd been dancing around each other for months, him because he had to finally realize that she wasn't the little girl that he'd seen as his younger sibling anymore, and her because she must have been nervous. So this was it.

"I like you, okay? A lot. Ever since I was twelve. Well okay, actually no. I was still confused about my feelings for Logan, then. And then boyfriends one and two came after that. But I've thought about you _like that _for a really long time."

"Good," he said, and grabbed the back of her head and kissed her. The angle was awkward, and she made a _meep_ sound when their lips touched, but eventually she eased into it.

If you'd have told Victor four years ago that he'd kiss Molly Hayes and watch _Harry Potter _at the same time he would have told you that you were crazy, that it never could happen. But now it was literally one of the best things ever.

They stayed in that position for a while, at least until the credits of the second movie were rolling and Chase and Gert walked in on them. Victor ended up having to fix the toaster after Chase told him that was his fee for kissing anyone in this apartment ("God knows what he'd have to fix after kissing you, then," Gert had told him.) but it was worth it. Even though he had no idea how to fix toaster.

_**Fin.**_


End file.
